


WNBA Oneshots

by tobinpress



Category: Women's Basketball RPF
Genre: Basketball, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Seattle Storm, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobinpress/pseuds/tobinpress
Summary: A bunch of oneshots about WNBA players
Relationships: Sue Bird/Diana Taurasi
Kudos: 6





	WNBA Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> This may not get a lot of reads but if you do read it, please enjoy :)

Diana and Mercury take the court for what was supposed to be a normal game against the Chicago Sky. Britteny Griner and Stefanie Dolson take the jump ball. Griner wins the jump and it goes back to Cunningham and she passes it to Diana who shoots from the 3-point line and baskets it with ease. In Diana’s mind nothing was unusual, except the feeling of unease in her stomach. It was like a knot and it made her feel almost queasy, but she had to push it off and play the game. She looks over to the sidelines and sees Sue sitting courtside and some of the usease goes away… but not all of it. 

Soon the first quarter is done and coach Brondello calls the girls over and gives them the usual talk and makes some changes which includes Diana coming off the court for a little bit. She was relieved to say the least. The team does their cheer and takes the court again. Diana tries to watch the game but she gets really nauseous and without a second thought runs for the locker room. The coaches and training staff yell after her but she can’t hear them through the ringing in her ears. Diana finally makes it to the locker room bathrooms and kneels in front of the toilet but nothing happens. She sits back against the stall wall and waits for someone to find her. 

Lucky for Diana, that happened quickly when Dr. Overlin jogged into the room looking a little flustered. She quickly spots Diana and checks her for a fever. NO fever whatsoever. Dr. Overlin asks Diana “How long has this been happening for?” Diana can’t pinpoint when she started making breaks for the bathroom but she could confidently say “ 2 weeks, why?” and Dr. Overlin gives Diana a small look and it tells Diana everything and for the first time in those two weeks, Diana actually lost her lunch. Dr. Overlin was very quick to have a hand on Diana’s back and consoles her through the process. Once Diana finishes she slowly sits back on the floor and says “so i’m probably pregnant” and Dr. Overlin just nods, and Diana feels her emotions take over and she just starts to cry. 

Through her sobs Diana hears the team come in, the chatter stops as soon as they hear her. Teammate and friend Penny Taylor comes over to Diana and hugs her but not too tightly, knowing what just happened to her friend. Dr. Overlin stands up and motions for Penny to stay with Diana for a minute and Penny just nods and grabs Diana’s hand and says “Whatever this is,, you’re going to be okay” that alone almost starts a fresh round of tears for Diana, but she just nods and looks up at Penny and asks “ Did Dr.Overlin go to get Sue?” and Penny shrugs not knowing where the doctor went and who she went to get.

Minutes pass and Dr. Overlin appears back in the door of the stall with a box and Sue. Diana tries to stand up but immediately gets dizzy and stops trying. Once Diana’s back sitting on the floor Penny gets up and hugs Diana and makes her way to her stall to prepare for the 3rd quarter. The doctor takes Penny’s place leaving Sue in the door of the stall. Diana looks up at Sue and just tries to smile but fails miserably. Sue just crouches down and takes her girlfriend of 6 years hand into her own and squeezes it. As if she was trying to send a message in morse code. Whatever it was Diana didn’t understand it. She’s brought out of her spiralling thoughts by the doctor saying “Diana, I know this is pretty scary not knowing but this will hopefully give us some answers.” Diana didn’t understand until she read the box and it said “Clearblue: Pregnancy Test” and she started to shake a little at the thought of being pregnant because that would end her season and possibly her career and that she’s not ready to be a mother… Diana feels a hand on her face that brings her back into reality.

Sue wipes a few tears off Diana’s face that she didn’t even know were falling and Diana looks up at the doctor and puts her free hand out and the doctor puts the box in Diana’s hand and says “I’ll give you two some privacy” and she walks back out to the court. Diana slowly looks over at Sue and hands her the box. Sue takes the box and places it on the counter behind her and slowly helps Diana stand up and Sue Brings Diana into her chest and holds her for a minute, knowing she needs it. Slowly Sue starts to loosen her hold on Diana and she turns and grabs the box from the counter she set it on moments before and opens it and Hands the stick to Diana. 

Diana just looks confused and says “ Where do I pee on it??” Sue giggles at her girlfriend and takes the blue cap off and gives the stick back to Diana and points at the now exposed tip of the test and Sue says “RIght there baby” Diana nods and goes into the stall and closes the door but doesn't lock it… just incase, she pulls down her shorts and panties and sits down on the toilet and pees on the stick, and thankfully not on her hand. Diana thinks she would have gagged if she did. She finishes and Sue hands the blue cap in and says “put this back on, it makes it easier to set it down” and Diana takes it and thanks Sue and puts the cap on the test and opens the door a bit and sticks the test out and puts it in Sue’s hand and Sue places it on the counter. Diana cleans herself up and puts her pants back on and exits the stall and is met by Sue with open arms. Diana gladly walks into Sues arms and breathes in the only scent that doesn’t make her a bit queasy.

The sound of Sue’s 4 minute timer makes Diana jump a little in Sue’s arms and Sue grabs her phone and silences the timer and looks at Diana and says “are you ready to look” and Diana replies with “No, but we have to” and Sue nods and kisses her girlfriend on the cheek and slowly lets go of her and grabs the upside down test and hands it to Diana who slowly flips it over and nearly falls to the ground only to be caught by Sue when she read “Pregnant” and Sue lowers them to the ground and takes a now sobbing Diana into her arms and slowly rocks them to attempt to calm her down. A few moments pass and the shock turns into happiness with a little fear and Diana takes her head out of Sue’s neck and says with a smile “we’re having a baby.” Sue smiles and brings Diana back into her arms as they hug but instead of crying, they’re both smiling at the thought of starting their little family. The doctor walks in and looks at them and says “well did we get our answer?” and Diana replies “Yup, i’m super pregnant” and the doctor smiles and crouches down to hug Diana. Once they stop hugging Sue and Diana get up and Diana changes into her street clothes and they sneak out the back door for the first time as a family.

Part 1 of :The Taurasi-Birds


End file.
